The Longest Movie
by Vi Sign
Summary: I want to see you..." But you never can... Two high school friends separated, but met many years later, under messy circumstances.


I do not own any of the characters of this story.

Anyway, the two characters in here are Lee Jenrya and Alice McCoy. I thought they were the best characters to use in this story.

* * *

_We used to sit on the lowest wall during out lunch break, enjoying our food, the sea breeze, as well as the sounds of the waves. It was our favourite lunch spot._

_We would always chat happily in between bites of food. I always loved to hear your laughter. I'm the only one you would really talk to, since everyone else was deterred by your disability._

_Whenever I did my martial arts routine, you would have this special smile on your face, like you were very proud of me. It made me strive to work harder for the sport I loved. _

_

* * *

_

After school, before your busy parents would pick you up, we would go to the nearby park and have our very own skating lessons. Me, the coach, and you, the student.

_You had always wanted to learn ice skating, because of how your cousins talked about it whenever they visited. However, your over-protective parents prevented you from pursuing your dream, your disability being the reason._

_So, that's how we ended up at the park. It may be a little different, skating on land and skating on ice. But at least, you were learning to balance. _

_I appreciated every lesson between us. Holding my hands and putting your safety in my hands, it made me feel like your knight. Seeing you try so hard, I always couldn't help but smile, as well as feel proud of myself. I was helping you achieving your dream. _

_A dream which seemed so impossible._

_

* * *

_

One time, on your way back to your table, those bullies took hold of your white cane. I was so sorry I wasn't there to prevent that.

_You were afraid without your white cane. So afraid, you were hysterical. _

"_Give it back! Give it back to me!" _

_You were screaming. _

_I came running into the room and snatched it back from the guy who was holding it. He was pretending to be blind. I was hot with anger when I saw it and pushed him into his bunch of friends. _

_They knew better than to mess with me and left the room. If there were anyone else around, I would have scored detention, but fortunately enough, there wasn't._

_I took your hand and put the white cane in your hand. You put your hand on my cheek._

"_Are you hurt?"_

_I shook my head. You could see it, I know._

_You could see, just not so clearly._

_

* * *

_

For two years, we had the most wonderful friendship ever.

_Then, the time came where we had to separate. _

_You did not even tell me. I learnt it on the same day as everyone else. _

_You were going. Some place where there was a hospital to take you and correct your eyes. _

_I felt my mind turn cold. I felt so numb for the next few days. _

_I remembered one time, you told me this: "I want to see you."_

"_You can, once your eyes are better," I'd reply._

_But, I haven't anticipated, you were leaving for that wish._

_

* * *

_

We were so quiet on your last days. It was a mutual agreement not to talk about your departure.

_Finally, the day you had to leave came. _

_The teacher had this big smile on her face as she told the class we wished her well on her surgery. We all knew you were not coming back, but yet, everyone but me was happy for you. I was happy for you, just not happy about the part you were leaving. _

_Through the applause, you walked down the classroom slowly, with the aid of your cane. When you reached my table, you took my hand and put something in your hand. Then, you went up to your parents and left the classroom._

_The school bell rang, instead of running to the stairs like the rest of the class did, I ran instead to the nearest window facing the school gate. _

_There you were, walking out of the school gate… and out of my life. _

_I opened the palm which held the thing you gave me, and saw your favourite necklace sparkling back at me._

_For the first time in years, tears fell from my eyes._

_

* * *

_

Many years have gone by. Many martial arts titles and casual girlfriends.

_My feelings for you were never gone. _

_I was now a bodyguard. Simple, I just protect other people. _

_My partners always asked why I hanged a very feminine necklace on the rear mirror of the car I drive. I'd always answer, "It was from a very special person."_

_

* * *

_

You were now a world-renown figure skater. That was what I read from the papers.

_I had planned to go and watch you perform life. _

_It was just my luck that I met you while finding a space in the carpark, while my client went for a meeting. _

_I saw a young blonde being harassed by many men. Instincts kicked in and I stopped my car and yelled at them. _

_One of the men came over angrily for interrupting them and I opened my car door abruptly into him. He fell back._

_The others came at me, while the lady ran to a corner, to safety. I got out of my car, and took care of them within minutes. _

_The lady came out from her hiding place and thanked me. _

_That was when I regconised you. You had become more beautiful. And you had with you your sight. You wouldn't know how that short period of time was the happiest I'd ever had. _

_You did not know who I was. All you knew was, this gentleman had fended off some thugs for you. _

_From my years of reading newspaper reports about you, I knew you had many rivals. There was a chance those thugs were hired by them, so I decided to not take any chances, and offered to take you to your hotel._

_

* * *

_

In the car ride, you sat in the back. The journey was quiet, but somehow, filled with warmth.

_Suddenly, you asked, "Why do you fight so well?"_

"_When I was younger, there was someone I always wanted to protect," I'd answered._

_Then, the necklace hanging from the rear mirror caught your eye. You asked to borrow it. _

_I had stopped the car to take the necklace out. I handed it to you, and then get ready to start the car. I knew you would recognise it._

_Suddenly, I heard the sound of glass shattering and the sound of your screams. _

_

* * *

_

_In the end, you couldn't take a close look at me. Never could. And, I couldn't protect you that one time. _

* * *

I got this idea from the music video of the same name. But I did try to change a little here and there. Is it against the rules?

Anyway, I thought Jenrya suits the main guy character 'cause everyone knows he practises some kind of martial arts. Alice, hm... I chose her because I thought she'll be the perfect girlfriend for him! Haha. Joking. I thought she suits the part of a figure skater more that Ruki or Juri. I can't imagine either of them skating gracefully. In fact, I can imagine Juri getting a little scared and needs Takato to hold on to her. Don't bash me, Juri fans

Thanks to all who review my story.


End file.
